


Teardrops in the Rain

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Havia momentos que o pior lado de Okita Sougo era o melhor que ele tinha a oferecer.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 5





	Teardrops in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi a minha estréia na fandom em 2017 (começando com angst, porque sim).  
> Inclusive foi meio que um desafio de uma amiga, que propôs determinado tema que sinceramente não me recordo mais, só sei que envolvia a morte da Mitsuba.

Chovia há incontáveis horas, de modo que quem se arriscasse a sair na rua, mesmo com guarda-chuva, poderia esperar se molhar completamente. Gintoki estava ausente desde o momento que Kagura acordara, muito mais tarde que o normal. Provavelmente perdera a noção do tempo devido ao inédito silêncio no Yorozuya. Saindo do guarda-roupa — também conhecido como seu quarto —, moveu-se preguiçosamente até o banheiro, passando a repetir o processo de todos os dias, inclusive, arrumando seu cabelo no penteado costumeiro, fixando os adereços nos coques laterais.

Sadaharu estava jogado no meio da sala, parecendo sem energia alguma para se mover.

Aquele dia deveria ser animador para Kagura, já que a Yato sofria terrivelmente com o sol e calor que se abatiam em Kubukicho, dias chuvosos eram muito bem vindos, sendo os que ela mais aproveitava no lado externo, desfilando pelas ruas e brincando nas poças d’água; mas por algum motivo, o céu se mostrava mais triste do que se supunha que fosse. As nuvens escuras, carregadas, despejavam água sem piedade, e ela sentia que seria apenas errado da parte dela, se divertir com um clima daqueles.

Não tendo nada melhor para fazer, ligou a TV, jogando-se no sofá acompanhada de algumas caixinhas de sukonbu, levando um à boca, mastigando-o distraidamente, enquanto Ketsuno Ana anunciava a — óbvia — previsão do tempo. Shinpachi não apareceria ali aquele dia. Já que não havia serviço algum para o trio, avisara que ficaria em casa para resolver algumas coisas pendentes com a irmã.

Passaram-se horas e horas, e Kagura se tornava cada vez mais entediada, inquieta. Alguma coisa naquele clima estava mexendo com o instinto da Yato, esta era a única explicação que a ruiva conseguia encontrar. Deligando a TV, decidiu por fim sair para a rua. Estava colocando as sapatilhas negras quando Gintoki abriu a porta, entrando ensopado, criando uma poça d’água crescente no chão, no local onde parara.

— Gin-chan! Onde você esteve durante todo o di-...

Kagura se deteve no fim da frase, encarando as olheiras no rosto do Samurai. Elas poderiam ter sido resultado de uma noite de bebedeira, mas a firmeza de seus movimentos e a expressão dele, dizia que o motivo era outro. Imediatamente diminuiu sua empolgação, fitando-o com demasiado interesse.

— O que houve?

Gintoki removeu as botas dos pés, coçando despreocupadamente a nuca, enquanto adentrava à base do Yorozuya. Mesmo que seus modos parecessem desinteressados, Kagura conhecia Gintoki o suficiente para detectar pequenos detalhes que diziam o contrário.

— Acabei de voltar do hospital… A irmã do Okita-kun estava lá...

— Hmm… E aquele sadista tem uma irmã? Achei que ele fosse um demônio invocado para roubar impostos.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu, antes que Gintoki completasse, meio a contragosto.

— Ela faleceu.

Ele não pôde ver o semblante de Kagura, somente o som de abrir e fechar da porta, percebendo no minuto seguinte que nem o guarda-chuva ela havia pego. O platinado suspirou, pensando seriamente em ir atrás dela, mas assim como ele assistira em silêncio o sofrimento de seu rival, permitindo a si mesmo partilhar de sua dor, mascarada pela gotas da chuva e bolachas apimentadas; a ruiva também detinha o mesmo direito, e ela não precisava colocar em palavras para que o Samurai traduzisse as intenções da Yato. Talvez os dois não enxergassem, mas Sakata tinha ciência do elo que ela partilhava com o Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi, e perder pessoas importantes era uma experiência que todos eles tinham em comum.

Então, ele simplesmente deixou que os acontecimentos seguissem o curso natural, não interferindo de forma alguma nas decisões que ela tomara ou tomaria sob os pingos gelados.

Kagura caminhava sem destino, alheia a chuva que deveria lembrá-la que apesar de pertencer a raça mais forte do universo, isso não a eximia de sentir o poder da natureza agindo. As ruas estavam desertas, e começava a escurecer mais cedo que o normal, devido ao mau tempo. A ruiva ergueu os olhos apenas para perceber que se encaminhava para a sede do Shinsengumi. Deteu-se de imediato, dividida entre manter a distância estável que os separava, ou atravessar a linha invisível cuidadosamente traçada naquela espécie de relação — se é que poderia nomear dessa forma.

A figura deixando os portões do Shinsengumi impeliu Kagura a esconder-se num dos becos próximos. Não queria que alguém a visse naquele lugar antes de decidir o que realmente faria, poderia passar a intenção errada, de que ela se importava com o que acontecia com aquele idiota. E isso não era verdade... era?

Uma resposta não foi necessária para seu questionamento, pois ela logo percebeu que aquele que caminhava como uma sombra metros à frente, tratava-se do próprio Okita Sougo. Sua reação foi automática, e passou a segui-lo de longe, esgueirando-se através dos obstáculos da rua. A imagem dele, fazia-a sentir uma estranha irritação. Aquele não era a mesma pessoa com a qual vivia a trocar farpas por aí. Ele parecia exposto demais.

Sougo virou três quarteirões à frente. Kagura agilizou os passos para não perdê-lo de vista, porém, logo que pegou a mesma rota que ele, este a esperava de braços cruzados, encostado contra a parede de uma das construções.

— Droga! — amaldiçoou ela à meia voz, parando pouco antes de se chocar contra o corpo dele.

Teria voltado pelo caminho que viera, mas Okita a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de afastar-se.

— O que faz aqui, China?

Não havia aquele habitual humor provocativo em seu tom.

— Estava caminhando! Ou choveu tanto sobre a sua cabeça que não consegue chegar a essa conclusão sozinho?

— Com esse tempo?

— Não sabia que nós Yatos preferimos dias sem sol?

— Hmm… É mesmo? — ele afrouxou os dedos, até libertá-la — Então vá em frente.

Kagura deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, apertando os punhos enquanto encarava os pés, sentindo-se frustrada. Estava ali, não estava? Quão difícil era deixar duas simples palavras saírem de seus lábios? Elas poderiam não significar coisa alguma para o sadista parado à sua frente, mas se não conseguisse dizê-las, não se livraria daquele peso que caíra sobre seus ombros no exato momento que Gintoki lhe dera a fatídica notícia. Nada a obrigava a fazê-lo, mas ainda assim…

A ruiva ergueu os olhos azuis, encontrando os dele, que embora normalmente reluzentes com coisas que ela não conseguia explicar, se mostravam apagados. A confiança que geralmente demonstrava parecia ter sido esquecida num canto qualquer, fazendo-a acreditar que poderia derrotá-lo sem esforço algum, e isso ela não aceitava. Odiava vê-lo naquele estado deplorável.

— O que quer, China? Lamento, mas não estou com humor para humilhá-...

— Sinto muito.

De repente a chuva pareceu alta demais. Fora meramente um sussurro, mas Sougo conseguiu entendê-la perfeitamente, assim como o pesar contido em cada sílaba. Kagura já não o olhava, concentrada em um ponto qualquer que não o envolvesse, mas suas palavras o havia atingido com mais força que qualquer golpe anteriormente trocado, e amaldiçoou-se pela forma como elas lhe fizera fraquejar. Não havia chorado na frente de nenhum de seus companheiros, mas naquele exato momento, o nó em sua garganta voltava a estrangulá-lo.

Vagava pelas ruas fingindo que o acontecido de horas antes não passara de um terrível pesadelo, onde a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, havia deixado-o para trás. Mas ouvir Kagura expondo o fato com uma frase repleta de sinceridade, fez com que a realidade se abatesse sobre ele, e entendesse que por mais que fugisse do presente, o futuro o dragaria sem piedade. Nada mudaria. Sua irmã continuaria morta no dia seguinte, e no outro, e no outro.

Okita Sougo não conseguia lidar com aquelas emoções, e não esperava descobrir na presença da Yato. Precisava se livrar dela.

Tomando-a por ambos os pulsos, surpreendeu-a ao pressioná-la contra a parede. Aproximando o corpo do dela, baixou o rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem e sentisse a respiração de Kagura contra seu rosto. Avançou lentamente, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, desviando-se para o ouvido da ruiva, murmurando.

— O que acha de me consolar, China?

— Qual é o seu problema, idiota?!

— Nenhum… Pessoas como eu tem formas diferentes de passar pelo luto.

Kagura remexeu-se, conseguindo escapar do aperto de Sougo, não retornando o atrevimento dele de outra forma, que não, com um chute certeiro no estômago do Capitão, fazendo-o se curvar para frente, apoiando uma mão contra a parede.

— Maldito sadista... Não sei por que me preocupei com você! Espero que tropece, caia numa poça e se afogue.

A Yato logo saiu pisando firme, dando as costas a ele, sem pensar duas vezes.

Tendo certeza de que estava sozinho, Okita se agachou, apoiando a lateral do corpo contra a mesma parede na qual pressionara Kagura. Sua posição nada tinha a ver com a dor provinda do golpe da Yato, era algo mais profundo, que sabia que demoraria para passar.

Provocara-a deliberadamente, esperando ser atingido e xingado, e tudo que fosse dito como normal entre ambos. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ceder diante daquela garota, de se mostrar tão fraco e despedaçado quanto seu interior de fato estava; de se permitir ser consolado, porque se isso acontecesse, não haveria mais terreno seguro para nada que os envolvesse. Preferia ser visto como um porco sujo do qual deveria manter distância, à alguém que se sentiu tentado a abraçá-la e chorar em silêncio, esperando que tudo desaparecesse.

E iria desaparecer, ao menos em parte, disso ele tinha certeza.

E esperava que o mesmo acontecesse com aqueles sentimentos confusos que o envolvera ao ouví-la.


End file.
